Apparences trompeuses
by Meanne77
Summary: one shot Yuuri est victime d'une malédiction. ... Ou quelque chose comme ça...


Titre : Apparences trompeuses

Auteur : Meanne77

Genre : débilité profonde parce que je m'ennuyais comme jamais… Oh, et je change de style en cours de route, aussi… -.- Le fluff m'a une fois de plus rattrapée v.v

Spoilers : autour des épisodes 21-25

Ecrit entre mi-novembre et fin décembre 2005

Défi WSAC décembre 2005 (faire une fic débile et honteuse) + Fanwork100, thème #10 (« Apparence »)

¤¤¤

**Apparences trompeuses**

Ulrike les avait avertit que le Maoh arriverait dans la journée, et pour une fois dans l'enceinte même du château du Serment du Sang, aussi s'étaient-ils tous réunis autour de la grande fontaine centrale. Après un bon quart d'heure d'attente, Gwendal était retourné travailler, bougonnant qu'on lui envoie le Maoh lorsque celui-ci se déciderait à se montrer. Gunther fut un instant tenté de le suivre mais la perspective de manquer l'arrivée de son roi l'en dissuada.

Que penserait-il de lui si son plus fidèle conseiller n'était même pas présent pour l'accueillir après près de deux mois d'absence ?

Ce ne fût que quelques heures plus tard que Yuuri émergea de la fontaine. Comme à son habitude, Conrad l'aida à se sécher. Tous ceux présents le saluèrent avec joie – et, dans le cas de Gunther, avec la plus grande affection.

– Oui, vous m'avez manqué aussi mais, aaah, Gunther, s'il te plaît ! J'étouffe !

– Pardonnez-moi votre Majesté, mais mes jours étaient si sombres sans la présence de votre lumineuse personne ! s'exclama le mazoku en resserrant encore davantage son étreinte.

Il finit par le relâcher, voulant admirer le radieux visage céleste qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits, et ne put retenir un glapissement d'effroi.

– Yuuri ! s'écria immédiatement Wolfram tandis que Greta ouvraient de grands yeux embués de larmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est…

– Votre Majesté ! Votre si beau visage ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

– Quoi ? s'étonna tout d'abord Yuuri. Ah, ça…

– Votre Majesté ! geignit Gunther.

– Est-ce que Yuuri est malade ? s'inquiéta Greta.

Wolfram se plaça devant la fillette, comme pour la protéger.

– C'est contagieux ?

Yuuri s'empourpra.

– Mais arrêtez de tous me regarder comme ça ! C'est juste une poussée d'acné !

Il se plaqua les mains sur les joues, cachant par la même une partie de ses boutons (plus ou moins pustuleux).

– Acné ? fit Greta d'une toute petite voix.

– Qui a osé vous lancer une telle malédiction ? s'indigna Gunther.

– C'est contagieux ? répéta Wolfram, faisant encore plus un rempart de son corps à sa fille.

C'était déjà intolérable de regarder le visage défiguré de son fiancé mais si une telle chose devait arriver à Greta !

– Non c'est pas contagieux ! rétorqua Yuuri avec mauvaise humeur (sans réellement pouvoir protester au sujet de la malédiction…). Tous les ado ont ça ! T'en as pas eu, toi ?

– Moi ? Par Shinou, non ! s'horrifia Wolfram.

Il n'aurait jamais osé s'afficher en public si tel avait été le cas !

Yuuri le fusilla du regard pour sa peine et grommela un « c'est pas juste » tandis que Conrad rattrapa _in extremis_ un Gunther défaillant.

Wolfram rassembla alors tout le courage dont il était capable. Il se planta devant son fiancé.

– Yuuri !

– Euh… Oui ?

– Est-ce que…

Wolfram avala avec difficulté la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

– Est-ce que tu vas guérir ? Peut-être que Gisela…

– Mais je suis pas malade ! C'est la puberté, ça va passer ! Enfin j'espère… marmonna-t-il.

– Alors tu ne vas pas rester dans cet état ? s'enquit Wolfram, l'espoir retrouvé.

– Y'a drôlement pas intérêt… bougonna le brun.

Et est-ce qu'ils pouvaient arrêter de le fixer comme ça ? C'était pénible (et embarrassant) à la fin !

– Oh… Bon…

Wolfram lui prit les mains – ce qui fit sursauter Yuuri – et son visage se revêtit d'un air grave et solennel.

– Yuuri…

– Oui ? fit le brun, vaguement inquiet.

– Je veux que tu saches que même si tu devais rester comme ça, je… je t'aimerais quand même !

Pour la seconde fois, les joues de Yuuri s'enflammèrent.

– D'accord ? insista le blond en lui serrant les mains.

– Euh… ok, c'est… gentil…

– Je reste ton fiancé !

– Err…

Wolfram lui planta un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

– W… Wo… Wolf ! Mais enfin, tu… on embrasse pas les gens comme ça !

– C'est pour te prouver ma sincérité ! Je t'aime toujours ! Même si tu es moche et défiguré !

– Je suis pas défiguré ! Et je… je… Arg !

Wolfram le trouvait moche ! Ouvertement moche ! Il se trouvait déjà pas terrible, surtout en comparaison du blond, mais alors là ! Et en plus il venait de lui voler son premier baiser ! Et en public en plus ! Alors d'abord il venait dormir dans son lit sans même lui demander son opinion sur le sujet (et Yuuri avait dû se battre pour que Wolfram porte au moins quelque chose !) et maintenant ça ! Non mais quel sans gêne !

– Greta aussi, Greta aussi, Greta aime Yuuri, même si Yuuri est couvert de pustules ! piailla la fillette en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

– J'ai pas de pustules ! J'ai juste deux trois boutons ! … En tout cas pas plus de dix ! … Ou de vingt…

Wolfram le prit brusquement contre lui.

– Ça ne change rien pour moi, lui affirma-t-il à l'oreille.

Yuuri se raidit tout d'abord puis il se détendit graduellement. Wolfram était… mignon, d'une certaine façon. A sa manière. Enfin plus ou moins. Un bon ami en tout cas, de cela il était certain. Il prenait juste les sentiments qu'il pensait éprouver pour lui un peu trop au sérieux, mais il supposait que ça finirait par lui passer. Ou lui-même finirait pas s'y habituer. D'ailleurs, il s'y faisait déjà.

Et puis ce n'était pas si terrible que ça à vivre, si ça lui garantissait d'avoir Wolfram à ses côtés le reste du temps. Peut-être qu'il devrait instaurer des compromis ; par exemple, il était d'accord pour qu'ils dorment ensemble et pour ce genre de démonstrations d'affection (à choisir, il les préférait venant de Wolf plutôt que de Gunther) mais plus de bisou ! C'était… trop dérangeant.

– Heu… Yuuri ?

– Oui, des compromis ça me paraît bien…

Wolfram s'écarta en partie, suffisamment pour pouvoir regarder Yuuri dans les yeux mais pas assez pour sortir du cercle des bras de son fiancé.

– De quoi tu parles ?

Yuuri s'empourpra en réalisant que : un, Wolfram avait les joues rouges et le regard incertain, et que deux, il avait retourné et même prolongé l'étreinte du blond plus que nécessaire.

– Heu… on en reparlera plus tard ! fit-il en lâchant Wolfram comme si celui-ci venait de le brûler.

Il regarda un peu autour de lui puis sourit à Greta et lui tendit la main, que la petite fille s'empressa de prendre.

– Conrad ? Tu pourrais… heu…

– Je m'occupe de Gunther, votre Majesté.

– Merci ! Allez, Greta ! Allons nous changer avant que je ne m'enrhume !

– Oui ! s'exclama la fillette avec enthousiasme.

Le Maoh et sa fille adoptive échangèrent un sourire puis Yuuri se tourna vers Wolfram. Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire crispé – mais il pensait ce qu'il lui avait dit peu avant : ça ne changeait rien pour lui.

Après une brève hésitation, Yuuri lui prit à son tour la main et il les entraîna tout deux à sa suite. Wolfram fronça tout d'abord les sourcils puis les traits de son visage se détendirent. Yuuri était trop simple d'esprit parfois. D'ordinaire il flirtait avec tout ce qui bougeait, c'était presque pathologique chez lui, mais à présent qu'il avait attrapé cette maladie purulente sur Terre, il se sentait nettement moins sûr de lui et du charme qu'il exerçait sur les gens. C'était l'occasion à saisir ; bientôt Yuuri se rendrait compte de qui l'aimait pour son physique et qui l'aimait pour lui-même, et il verrait bien que Wolfram appartenait à la seconde catégorie.

Wolfram bénit cette éruption pustuleuse et souhaita qu'elle durât longtemps. Enfin, pas trop quand même mais un peu, parce que vraiment Yuuri n'était qu'une mauviette, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, et qu'il ne comprendrait probablement pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain.

Peut-être irait-il même parler à Gisela, des fois que Yuuri changerait d'avis à ce sujet, pour qu'elle ne le soigne pas trop efficacement.

Un petit sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Il serra un peu plus fort les doigts de Yuuri entre les siens et son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il sentit son fiancé lui répondre.

– Yuuri ?

– Oui ?

– Tu es _sûr_ que ce n'est pas contagieux ?

On était quand même jamais trop prudent…

(Fin !)


End file.
